


In A Second

by LivingOnTopOfTheClouds



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingOnTopOfTheClouds/pseuds/LivingOnTopOfTheClouds
Summary: It takes only a second.Such a small fragment of time seems insignificant, but it has the ability to change people's lives completely.This is the story of how Jackson's life changed forever, in a second.





	In A Second

_Mark_

_Wait a second_

 

Three simple words, easy to follow. Too bad Jackson was always the impatient type. Mark has always said it was his worst quality, to which he’d respond that Mark still loved him regardless, and Mark would just roll his eyes while Jackson made kissy faces at him. 

 

_Jackson_

_It's been a second_

 

No response. Not a big surprise, Mark just said the small increment of time to appease him and Jackson just liked being dramatic. Another one of his bad qualities Mark never seemed to mind, though Jackson never understood why, as Mark was quite the opposite. Mark would tell him that it was an endearing quality to everyone around Jackson, him being like a magnet who seemed to draw people in, while Jackson thought it'd be impossible for Mark to even notice him, let alone for them to start dating. Yet they did, and Jackson knew he was the luckiest person alive every time Mark smiled at him.

 

_Jackson_

_It's been a minute_

 

Also not surprising. Mark was probably actually busy, Jackson just liked to bother him until he finally paid attention to him. Mark liked to take full advantage of this fact, leaving Jackson hanging until he decides to spam Mark, in which case Mark would get annoyed and Jackson would apologize. (They both knew Jackson didn't mean it, and neither did Mark.)

 

_Jackson_

_It's been an hour_

 

Now Jackson knew Mark was just teasing him, leaving him hanging to see him beg for attention. Well, Jackson would show him. No “Heyyyyy”, “Pay attention to me”, or “I miss youuuuu”, he didn't want to give Mark the satisfaction. (Or something to tease him about later, Jackson blames Mark for his dependence on him.) So, even though he really wanted to, he didn't spam Mark this time.

 

_Jackson_

_It's been a day_

 

He must've finally done it, huh? He annoyed Mark to the point where he ignored Jackson for a full day. Jackson was hurt, to say the least, and he missed Mark even more. Tonight, when he still doesn't get a response, he will cry. Mark would think he was overreacting, but he really wasn't. Mark was the best thing that ever happened to Jackson.

 

_Jackson_

_It's been a week_

 

He remembers the first day they met. They were practically thrown together from the start, their mutual friends setting them up together without their knowledge, the little twats. Yet, Jackson couldn't have been happier that they did. From the moment he laid eyes on Mark, he was done for. Mark took his heart with just one look, and Jackson gladly accepted his not long after.

 

_Jackson_

_It's been a month_

 

He remembers their first date. (He refuses to count the first time they met as their first date just to spite their friends.) Mark took him on a picnic. Jackson called it cheesy, but on the inside he was dying at how cute and romantic it was. Especially since Mark made everything himself. They sat on a fleece blanket by the river, picnic basket and everything; Jackson remembers peeking over at Mark when he wasn't looking and wishing it would never end. But it did. As everything does.

 

_Jackson_

_It's been a year_

 

This is the last time he will be texting Mark.

It's been a year now since Mark’s died and he still thinks of him everyday. Jackson can't help but blame himself, even though he knew Mark wouldn't want him to.

Mark’s funeral was in that first month.

His mother cried and a part of Jackson died. He watched as they lowered Mark into the ground and was struck with a sudden realization. His heart was in that casket. And he was never going to get it back.

That first week he was destroyed.

Their friends came over often, but then they didn't. He doesn't see much of them anymore. He doesn't see much of anyone anymore. Sometimes Mark’s mother calls him. Sometimes he answers. Other times, he looks at the caller ID and tries not to break down.

That first day was when he found out Mark was gone.

That night he received a phone call he couldn't believe. He rushed to the hospital, but there was no point. He cried.

That first hour he was nervous.

He was anticipating Mark’s arrival home because he had everything planned. They would have gone on a picnic. He would have proposed.

That first minute he was rolling his eyes.

Mark was going to text back any second and Jackson was going to say he felt hurt because Mark made him wait 59 seconds instead of the 1 he promised.

That first second Mark looked down to check his phone. He probably rolled his eyes at Jackson’s response.

He didn't see that other car.

He collided at 70 MPH. His car rolled three times, his airbag never went off. They declared him dead on arrival.

Mark was so close to home. So close to Jackson.

Jackson could've waited a second.

Jackson should've waited a second.

\- - ┈┈∘┈˃̶༒˂̶┈∘┈┈ - -

_Me_

_Wait a second_

_Delivered_

 

_Jackson_

_It's been a second_

_Read_

 

_You have six new messages_

**Author's Note:**

> Oof- this was rough to write ;-; hope you guys like it, sorry in advance T-T


End file.
